There has been known a seat hinge structure for a saddle riding vehicle in which an upper hinge member provided to the seat side is turnably mounted to a lower hinge member provided to the vehicle body side through a rotating shaft (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Furthermore, there has been known a seat stopper that has the same structure as the seat hinge structure described above and can be held at an intermediate position between the full-close position and the full-open position.